Galeria:Ichigo Kurosaki
__NOWYSIWYG__ Galeria Ichigo z anime Ep361 Ichigo.png|Ichigo Kurosaki. Ep366 Kurosaki Ichigo.png|Ichigo. Ep346 Ichigo.png|Kurosaki Ichigo. Episode 325 Kurosaki Ichigo.jpg|Kurosaki. Ep365 Ichigo 2.png|Ichigo. Ep365 Ichigo 3.png|Kurosaki. Ep365 Ichigo 4.png|Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichigo Las Noches.jpg|Ichigo w Las Noches. Ep336 Ichigo.png|Ichigo. Ichigo1.jpg|Ichigo. Kurosaki family.jpg|Szczęśliwa rodzina Ichigo. Young ichigo.jpg|Młody Ichigo z Tatsuki. Ep37IchigoSadoCoin.png|Ichigo i Chad. Chad and Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo ryzykuje życie, aby chronić monetę Chada. Ichigo & Chad meet Keigo & Mizuiro.jpg|Ichigo i Sado spotykają Keigo i Mizuiro. Episode109Flowers.png|Ichigo stawia kwiaty dla zmarłej dziewczynki. Isshin_kicks_Ichigo_(ep1).png|Ichigo kopnięty przez Isshina. Ichigo meets Rukia2.png|Ichigo spotyka Rukię. Hollow2.jpg|Ichigo kontra Fishbone D. Bleach 1pt5.png|Ranna Rukia oddająca swoją moc Ichigo. Ichigoshinigami.jpg|Ichigo staje się Shinigami. Ichigo jako Shinigami.jpg|Ichigo jako Shinigami. Fishbone purified.png|Ichigo oczyszczający Fishbone'a D. MizuiroFirstAppears.jpg|Ichigo, Mizuiro i Keigo. Hexapodus dies.png|Ichigo oczyszczający Hexapodusa. Hexapodus loses its legs.png|Ichigo odcinający nogę Hexapodusa. Ep2YuzuLooks.png|Yuzu szuka swojej piżamy w pokoju Ichigo. IchigoVsAcidwire.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki atakujący Pustego, Acidwire'a. Ichigo Protects Orihime from Acidwire.jpg|Ichigo chroniący Orihime. IchigoStopsAcidwireBlow.jpg|Ichigo powstrzymujący cios Acidwire'a. AcidwireTailSlamsIchigo.jpg|Ichigo uderzający ogon Acidwire'a. Bleach 2pt2.png|Rukia wydobywająca Ichigo z jego cielesnej formy. Ichigo, Rukia, Juice & Shibata.png|Ichigo i Rukia z przeklętą papugą. Ep4YuzuTellsIchigoKarinSick.png|Yuzu mówi Ichigo, że Karin jest chora. Ichigo finds weakened Karin.png|Ichigo znajduje Karin. Ep5IchigoArrives.png|Ichigo stojący na głowie Shriekera. IchigoEngagesShrieker.jpg|Ichigo kontra Shrieker. Ichigo_vs._Shrieker.jpg|Ichigo wbija miecz Shriekerowi. Ichigo Kurosaki returns Shrieker's bombs.png|Ichigo zwraca bomby Shriekera. Ichigo Kurosaki and Soul Candy.png|Ichigo z opakowaniem na Cukierki Duszy. Modsoul profile.png|Ichigo rozmawiający z Konem w jego ciele. Ichigo asks Rukia about Kon.png|Ichigo pyta Rukię o Kona. Ichigo-and-rukia.jpeg|Rukia depcze Ichigo za kwestionowanie jej. Ichigo_Kurosaki_nightmare.png|Ichigo śni o zmarłej matce. Rukia Kuchiki Confronts Ichigo Kurosaki about his mother's death.png|Ichigo skonfrontowany z Rukią. Grand fisher attacks Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo walczy z Grand Fisherem. Ichigo Grand Fisher Karin.png|Ichigo kontra Grand Fisher. Grand Fisher Stops Ichigo Kurosaki with image of Masaki Kurosaki.png|Ichigo zostaje zatrzymany przez Grand Fishera. Ichigo_is_impaled_by_Grand_Fisher.png|Ichigo zostaje przebity przez Grand Fishera. Damage grand fisher.jpg|Ichigo przecina i rani Grand Fishera. IchigoDamagesGrandFisher.png|Ichigo rani Grand Fishera. Isshin_&_Ichigo_talk_serious.png|Ichigo i Isshin. IchigoAsksRukiaToLetHimRemainAShingami.jpg|Ichigo zwracający się do Rukii w sprawie Shinigami. Orihime Apologizes to Ichigo.png|Ichigo i Orihime. Ichigo fends off Jibakurai.png|Ichigo powstrzymujący Pół-Pustego. I&KvDH profile.png|Ichigo i Don Kanonji. Kanonball.png|Kanonji używający swojej Złotej Kuli armatniej, by uwolnić Ichigo. Ichigodftdemihollow.png|Ichigo atakujący Pół-Pustego. TheGangAtThePrinciplesOffice.jpg|Ichigo i jego przyjaciele zostają wezwani do dyrektora. Ichigo kicks Fat Ghost (ep 11).png|Ichigo kopiący Plusa. IchigoRunsIntoRukiaAndKon.jpg|Ichigo, Rukia i Kon. Ichigo asks Uryu to work together.png|Ichigo i Uryū. Spirit_threAD.jpg|Ishida pokazuje Ichigo jego Reiryoku. Ishida and ichigo.jpg|Ichigo i Uryū walczą wspólnie. Ichigo Kurosaki attacks Menos Grande.png|Ichigo atakujący Menosa Grande. MenosKicksIchigoAway.jpg|Menos Grande odkopuje Ichigo. IshidaSavesIchigo.jpg|Ishida ratuje Ichigo, przez wypalenie jego nadmiarowej energii. Ichigo, Uryu and Mizuiro having lunch.png|Ichigo, Ishida i Mizuiro jedzą wspólny lunch. Ichigo finds Kon Tied.png|Ichigo znajduje związanego taśmą Kona. Ichigo & Renji fight.png|Ichigo kontra Renji. Renji Injures Ichigo with Shikai.png|Ichigo zostaje zraniony przez Renjiego. Ichigo's sword is sliced.png|Miecz Ichigo zostaje złamany przez Byakuyę, gdy próbował skończyć z Renjim. Rukia kicks Ichigo's arm away.png|Ichigo zostaje odkopnięty przez Rukię, gdy odchodzi z Byakuyą. Ichigo throws Tessai out of bed.png|Ichigo zrzuca z siebie Tessaia. Ichigo&UraharaZanp.PNG|Kisuke trzyma Benihime nad Ichigo. Orihime & Ichigo talk.png|Orihime i Rukia mówią o odejściu Rukii. MizuiroWithIchigo.jpg|Ichigo, Mizuiro i Keigo. Ichigo wacks Watermelon Keigo.png|Keigo zwraca się do Ichigo z zamkniętymi oczami, gdzie jest arbuz. Ep17UraharaOverIchigo.png|Urahara ostrzega Ichigo. Ururu Vs Ichigo.png|Ichigo kontra Ururu. UruruDeliversPowerfulKick.jpg|Ururu kopiąca Ichigo. Ururu attacks Ichigo.PNG|Ururu atakująca Ichigo. Chain of Fate.PNG|Łańcuch Przeznaczenia Ichigo. Tessai Cuts Ichigo's Soul Chain.png|Tessai przecinający Łańcuch Ichigo. Ichigo awakens in inner world.png|Ichigo w wewnętrznym świecie. Ichigo finds his powers.png|Ichigo znajduje rękojeść Zanpakutō w pudełku. The new Ichigo emerges.png|Ichigo wyłania się jako Shinigami z maską Hollowa. Ichigo_wściekły_na_Kisuke.jpg|Ichigo wściekły na Kisuke. Ichigo and Urahara clash swords.png|Starcie Ichigo i Kisuke. Zangetsu.png|Shikai Ichigo, Zangetsu. Ichigo Ep 20.JPG|Zangetsu. Ichigo3.jpg|Ichigo nosi brzemię dwóch światów. Urahara's blood message to Ichigo.png|Ichigo czyta wiadomość Urahary. Isshin_gives_Ichigo_a_protective_charm.png|Ichigo otrzymujący amulet od Ishhina. Ep20UraharaLaughs.png|Przyjaciele Ichigo badają jego ciało i duchową formę. Ryoka_arrive_in_Soul_Society.png|Ryoka przybywają do Soul Society. E022 - 10 Orihime Chad Ishida Ichigo Yoruichi.jpg|Ichigo i przyjaciele jako Ryoka. Ikkanzaka jidanbou-12733.jpg|Ichigo kontra Jidanbō. Ichigo's new strength.jpg|Ichigo pokazuje swoją nową siłę przeciwko Jidanbō. YoruichiBeratingIchigo.jpg|Ichigo usiłuje stawić czoła Ginowi, podczas gdy Yoruichi zwymyśla go. Result Of Kukaku's Anger.png|Kūkaku uszkadza swój dom, podczas ranienia Ichigo i Ganju. Sphere Collapses.png|Sfera Kidō pozostawiająca bohaterów osieroconych w powietrzu. Ikkakuusingscabbardlk3.png|Ichigo kontra Ikkaku Madarame. HostageMistake.png|Ichigo i Ganju biorący Hanatarō za zakładnika. GanjuBringsAFriend.png|Ichigo wrzeszczy na Ganju, za zabranie Hanatarō na zakładnika. Ichigovsrenji.jpg|Ichigo atakujący Renjiego. Abarai renji and kurosaki ichigo-12703.jpg|Ichigo kontra Renji. IchigoCantStopZabimaru.png|Ichigo zatrzymujący atak Shikai Renjego. IchigoGetsBackUp.png|Ichigo wracający po ataku Zabimaru, bardziej zdecydowany. Ichigo Attacks Renji (ep31).png|Ichigo atakujący Renjiego bardziej zdecydowanie. IchigosResolve.png|Ichigo odkrywa na nowo swoją decyzję przed Renjim. Ep34HanataroHeals.png|Ichigo leczony przez Hanatarō. ThroughSewers.png|Hanatarō prowadzący ścieżkami ściekowymi. InSewers.png|Hanatarō przeprowadza ich po kanałach i mówi o Rukii. Reiatsu.JPG|Ichigo odczuwający Reiatsu Zarakiego. Zaraki-vs-ichigo.jpg|Ichigo kontra Kenpachi Zaraki. Kenpachi cuts through Zanpakuto.jpg|Ichigo pchnięty przez swoje Zanpakutō przez Kenpachiego. Zangetsuichigo.jpg|Ichigo wspomagany przez Zangetsu. IchigovsKenpachi.png|Ichigo kontra Kenpachi Zaraki: ostatni cios. Ichigo unconcious.jpg|Nieprzytomny Ichigo po walce z Kenpachim. Kenpachi unconscious.jpg|Ichigo i Kenpachi pokonani. Ep41YoruichiDresses.png|Ichigo i Yoruichi. Ep41IchigoArrives.png|Ichigo używający urządzenia do lataniu Yoruichi. Ichigo Rukia Reunion ep41.png|Ichigo i Rukia. YoruIchiByaku.png|Yoruichi trzymająca rannego Ichigo podczas ucieczki przed Byakuyą. Zangetsusummonsmanyblades.jpg|Ichigo ogląda wezwane miecze Zangetsu. Ichigobankaitraining.jpg|Ichigo rozpoczyna trening Bankai z Zangetsu. Zangetsufightingichigo.jpg|19 miecz niszczony przez Zangetsu. Yoruichitellsichigoabouturahara.jpg|Ichigo relaksujący się w gorących źródłach z Yoruichi. Ichigoblocksthesokyoku.jpg|Ichigo przybywa, by uratować Rukię przed egzekucją. Ep54 Ichigo.png|Ichigo zatrzymuje Sōkyoku. Ep54 Ichigo destroy Sokyoku.png|Ichigo chce zniszczyć Krzyż egzekucyjny. Ichigosavesrukia.jpg|Ichigo z uwolnioną Rukią na Krzyżu egzekucyjnym Sōkyoku. IchigoBleach5jpg6.jpg|Ichigo zatrzymuje pogoń za Abaraiem. Ichigo defeats Chojiro & Isane.jpg|Ichigo pokonuje Chōjirō i Isane. Ichigoandbyakuyaclash.jpg|Ichigo wyzywa Byakuyę. Ichigo (184).jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki w Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. Tensa Zangetsu.png|Bankai Ichigo, Tensa Zangetsu. Ep366 Stary Bankai.png|Tensa Zangetsu. Ep58CutsAllBlades.png|Ichigo odbijający płatki Byakuyi z Senbonzakury Kageyoshi. Ichigo holds sword to Byakuya's neck.png|Finałowa walka Byakuyi i Ichigo. ByakuyavsHollowIchigo.jpg|Hollow przejmuje kontrolę i atakuje Byakuyę. Byakuyavsichigo.jpeg|Ichigo i Byakuya i ich ostateczne ciosy. Renji and Ichigo Spar.jpg|Sparing z Renjim. Ichigo stops Aizen.jpg|Ichigo zatrzymuje atak Aizena na Renjiego. Aizendefeatsichigo.jpg|Sōsuke Aizen bez wysiłku pokonuje Ichigo. Ep62OrihimeHeals.png|Orihime lecząca Ichigo po walce z Byakuyą. Ep63ZarakiWantsRematch.png|Zaraki tnie drewniany miecz Ichigo. Ichigo and and byakuya.jpg|Ichigo, Renji i Byakuya. Ep64KurosakiBreakfast.png|Rzeczy wracają ku normalności w Klinice Kurosaki. Ep64IchigoHollow.png|Ichigo zabija Hollowa. Ep65UryuPicksLock.png|Ichigo ogląda jak Uryū włamuje się do domu Orihime. Ichigo_talking_to_Ririn.jpg|Ichigo rozmawia z Ririn. Renji_Uryū_and_Ichigo_in_the_museum.jpg|Renji, Uryū i Ichigo w muzeum. Zanketsu.jpg|Alternatywna i obraźliwa nazwa Zangetsu. Orihime_holding_Tatsuki's_wristband.jpg|Orihime trzymająca mankiet Tatsuki z Ichigo, Uryū i Chadem patrzącymi. Ep67RenjiIchigoCaught.png|Ichigo i Renji zauważeni walczących. Ichigo_and_friends_pointing_fingers.jpg|Ichigo i przyjaciele oskarżają siebie nawzajem. Ep67KurodoGivesHimselfAway.png|Kurōdo zdradza się pod tożsamością Sado. Ep68LetterReceived.png|Ichigo otrzymuje list Ririn. Ep68IchigoTriesBankai.png|Bankai Ichigo zawodzi. Renji_and_Ichigo_arguing.jpg|Renji i Ichigo kłócą się. Ichigo&Renji_back2back.jpg|Ichigo i Renji znajdują swoje ludzkie ciała pozostawione plecami do siebie w liceum. Ep68CulpritUrahara.png|Okazuje się, że sprawdcą jest Urahara. Ichigo asking for urahara's phone.jpg|Ichigo zatrzymany przez Jintę, Ururu, Uryū i Renjiego. Ichigo and friends blame each other.jpg Episode69YoshinoMeetsIchigo.png|Ichigo spotyka Yoshino. Episode69IchigoVSYoshino.png|Ichigo kontra Yoshino. Episode69IchigoRirinDown.png|Ririn i Ichigo. Episode71VisitUryu.png|Ichigo i reszta odwiedzają Uryū w szpitalu. Episode72FloorFloods.png|Piętro w szpitalu zaczyna zalewać. Episode72IchigoGasTank.png|Ichigo używa zbiornika gazu do odparowania wody. Episode73EncasedInWater.png|Renji, Rukia and Ichigo zostają złapani. Episode73HoBanBattle.png|Renji i Ichigo otoczeni przez wodne kolumny. Episode73HoBanAttack2.png|Hō i Ban używają wody w ciałach Shinigami, by zaatakować. Episode74IchigoFindsUryu.png|Ichigo myśli, ze znalazł Uryū. Ep75SearchForBounts.png|Ichigo i przyjaciele, wliczając Zmodyfikowane Dusze, szukają Bount i Uryū. Ep75DiscoveringMansion.png|Ichigo i spółka znajdują dwór Jina Kariyi. Ep75MeetingKariya.png|Ichigo spotyka Kariyę pierwszy raz. RyoSendsMultipleSnakes.jpg|Węże atakują Ichigo. Ichigo-vs-Utagawa.jpg|Ichigo kontra Utagawa. Ichigo-vs-Maki.jpg|Ichigo kontra Ichinose. MakiAttacksIchigo.jpg|Maki atakuje Kurosakiego. KariyaCallMakiBack.jpg|Kariya wycofuje Makiego. Episode82IchigoOverwhelmed.png|Ichigo jest przytłoczony przez Dalk. Episode82IchigoCaught.png|Ichigo zostaje złapany w sieć Dalk. Ep82DalkVsHollowIchigo.png|Hollow Ichigo atakuje lalkę Gō. Ichigo vs. Dalk.jpg|Ichigo kontra Dalk. Episode85KiraOffersIchigoSupport.png|Kira oferuje Ichigo pomoc. Episode89GroupListens.png|Grupa słucha. Episode89IchigoRenjiGoOn.png|Ichigo i Renji idą dalej. Episode89SavedByHisagiKira.png|Hisagi i Kira przybywają z pomocą. Episode89OrihimeSavesIchigo.png|Orihime ochrania Ichigo i Ririn. Episode90KariyaInjuresIchigo.png|Kariya uderza Ichigo. Kariya reveals the Bounts' true plan - Episode 90.png|Kariya mówi o planach Bount Ichigo. Kariya Elbow Block.jpg|Ichigo i Kariya walczą ponownie. Episode91KariyaIchigoEngage.png|Kariya i Ichigo zajęci walką. Grabbing Ichigo By The Hair.jpg|Jin trzyma Ichigo za włosy. Knee To The Stomach.jpg|Kariya odkopuje Kurosakiego. Stopping Getsuga.jpg|Zatrzymana Getsuga. Kariya Zangetsu.jpg|Jin trzyma miecz Ichigo. Episode91IchigoStabsHimself.png|Ichigo przebija siebie Zangetsu. Ichigo In His Inner World.jpg|Ichigo w wewnętrznym świecie. Ichigo And Kariya Clash.jpg|Ichigo vs Jin. Ichigo Against Kariya.jpg|Ichigo walczy przeciwko Jinowi. Episode91GoingBack.png|Grupa idzie do Soul Society. ByakuyaIchigoOrihime.png|Orihime zatrzymuje Ichigo przed kłótnią z Byakuyą. Episode95ThreeWay.png|Ichigo angażuje się. Episode96ThreeExtremes.png|Byakuya atakuje Kariyę z Ichigo na drodze. Episode96DalksIntervenes.png|Dalk przerywa bitwę. Episode97DiscussingBountsCreation.png|Ran'Tao wyjaśnia powstanie Bount i powód istnienia. Episode97LeavingRanTao.png|Uryū i Ichigo opuszczają Ran'Tao. Episode102HelpingNemu.png|Sado i Ichigo pomagają rannej Nemu. Episode105HitsugayaReturns.png|Ichigo w biurze Hitsugayi. Episode105OrihimeKiraArrive.png|Ichigo w biurze Hitsugayi. Ichigo appears before Kariya.png|Ichigo pojawia się przed Kariyą. Ep107 IchigoBankai1.png|Bankai Ichigo. Episode107IchigoProtects.png|Ichigo ochrania Ran'Tao i Uryū. Episode107IchinoseVIchigo.png|Ichinose zderza się z Ichigo. Ichigo_vs._Kariya.jpg|Ichigo kontra Jin Kariya. Kariya_and_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo kontra Jin. Sword Vs Wind.jpg|Miecz kontra wiatr. Jin vs ichigo.jpg|Zderzenie mocy Ichigo i Kariyi. Episode109IchigoRukiaRenji.png|Ichigo, Rukia i Renji wspominają Bount. Episode109IchigoStopsKon.png|Ichigo zatrzymuje Kona przed zostaniem z Rukią. Episoded109UkitakeAdvisesIchigo.png|Ukitake wspomina Ichigo o Bounto. Ichigo's_Substitute_Shinigami_Badge.png|Odznaka Zastępczego Shinigami Ichigo. Shinji attacks Ichigo.jpg|Hirako usiłuje zrekrutować Ichigo. Ichigovs.Shinji.jpg|Ichigo kontra Shinji. Ichigo asks Rukia, where he intends to sleep.jpg|Ichigo pyta Rukię, gdzie zamierza spać. Ep7IchigoHidesRukia.png|Yuzu pyta się brata gdzie jest jej piżama. Karin_Questions_Ichigo.png|Ichigo przesłuchiwany przez Karin. Karin_stopping_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo zatrzymany przez Karin. IchigoKurosaki.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo vs Yammy.jpg|Ichigo blokuje atak Yammy'ego Llargo. Urahara_protects_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo ochraniany przez Uraharę i Yoruichi. Ichigo_vs._Hollow.jpg|Ichigo kontra Hollow. Ichigo_saves_Chad_from_Di_Roy.jpg|Ichigo ratuje Sado przed Di Royem. Grimmjow_approaches.jpg|Grimmjow pojawia się przed Rukią i Ichigo. Ichigo vs. Grimmjow - Round 1.jpg|Ichigo walczy z Grimmjowem. Grimmjow Hierro.jpg|Jaegerjaquez łapie ostrze Tensy Zangetsu. Ichigo trying stop Grimmjow and Tosen.png|Ichigo próbujący zatrzymać Tōsena i Grimmjowa. Ichigo fighting Shinji.jpg|Ichigo stawia czoła Shinjiemu. Hiyori_&_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo kontra Hiyori. Vizards pin Hollow Ichigo to ground.png|Vizardzi zatrzymują wewnętrznego Hollowa Ichigo przed zabiciem Hiyori Sarugaki. Vizards watch Ichigo train.jpg|Ichigo i Vizardzi. Kensei vs Hollow Ichigo.jpg|Kensei atakujący Zhollowfikowanego Ichigo. Ichigo_fights_Hollow_Ichigo.jpg|Walka Ichigo z Hollowem Ichigo. Ichigo&Hollow Ichigo - BANKAI!!.png|Ichigo i Hollow Ichigo. Ichigo_Kurosaki_fights_Vision_of_Kenpachi_Zaraki.png|Ichigo walczy z halucynacją Kenpachiego. Bleach124.png|Ichigo przebity przez Hollowa Ichigo. Ichigo_and_his_Inner_Hollow.png|Ichigo stawia czoła Hollowowi Ichigo. Ichigo_Kurosaki_defeats_Hollow_Ichigo.png|Ichigo pokonujący Hollowa Ichigo. Hiyori and Ichigo training.jpg|Hiyori trenuje Ichigo. Lisa kicks Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo atakowany przez Lisę. Orihime Inoue talks to Ichigo Kurosaki.png|Orihime rozmawia z Ichigo Ichigo_vs_Grimmjow_-_2nd_Fight.jpg|Ichigo kontra Grimmjow drugi raz. Ep139 Vizard Ichigo vs Grimmjow.jpg|Walka Ichigo z Grimmjowem. Orihime&Ichigosmall.png|Ichigo i Orihime. Renji silences Ichigo.png|Renji zatrzymuje Ichigo przed protestowaniem pójścia do Hueco Mundo. MisatoHittingIchigo.jpg|Ichigo uderzony przez Misato Ochi. Ep174Meeting.png|Grupa rozmawia z Kisuke. Tatsuki confronts Ichigo.png|Ichigo i Tatsuki. Arisawa question of Orihime.jpg|Arisawa pyta Kurosakiego, gdzie jest Orihime. IshidaAndIchigoInGarganta.png|Ishida rozmawia z Ichigo. IshidaIchigoChadEnterHuecoMundo.png|Ishida, Ichigo i Chad w Hueco Mundo. Ichigo%2C_Chad_and_Uryu_vs_Zodd_%26_Iceringer.jpg|Ichigo, Sado i Ishida w pułapce Demoury Zodda i Aisslingera Wernarra. Spirit Shell Cracking.jpg|Kula Reiatsu zaczyna pękać. Ep147Surrounded.png|Ichigo i Renji otoczeni przez Hollowów w Lesie Menosów. Ep149HuntForNel.png|Ichigo, Renji i Sado szukają Rukii. Five ways.jpg|Ichigo i reszta oddzielają się. Ichigo, Nel Tu, Dordonni.png|Przybycie Dordoniego. Ichigo vs. Dordonii.jpg|Ichigo kontra Dordoni. Ep152 Ichigo vs Dordoni.jpg|Ichigo vs Dordoni. Dordonii attacking Nel.jpg|Dordonii usiłuje zaatakować Nel Tu, gdy Ichigo ją trzymał. Amagai vs. Ichigo - Round 1.jpg|Amagai kontra Ichigo. Ulquiorra fights Ichigo.jpg|Ulquiorra prowokuje Ichigo, by go zaatakował. IchigoAndUlquoirraClashForTheFirstTime.jpg|Ichigo kontra Ulquiorra. Maska Hollowa.jpg|Maska Hollowa w walce z Ulquiorrą. UlquoirraConsumedByGetsuga.jpg|Getsuga Tenshō użyta przeciwko Ulquiorrze. UlquoirraStabsIchigo.jpg|Ulquiorra przebija klatkę Ichigo gołymi rękoma. Ulquiorra stabs Ichigo.png|Ulquiorra przebija Ichigo jego ręką. Ichigo Masked.jpg|Maska Ichigo podczas walki z Grimmjowem. IchigovsGrimmjow2K.png|Ichigo i Grimmjow walczą. Gric.jpg|Ichigo zatrzymuje rękę Arrancara przed roztrzaskaniem maski. Ichigo protects Nel & Orihime.jpg|Ichigo ochrania Orihime i Nel przed atakiem Grimmjowa. IchigovsGrimmjow.png|Ichigo zderza się z Grimmjowem. GrimmjowVsIchigoSlashsGrimmjow.jpg|Ichigo przecina Grimmjowa. GrimmjowVsIchigoAftermath.jpg|Ichigo po pokonaniu Grimmjowa. Ep190NnoitraAttacksGrimmjow.jpg|Ichigo ogląda jak Grimmjow zostaje przejęty przez Nnoitrę. Ep190NnoitraOverwhelms.png|Nnoitra uderza Ichigo swoją bronią. Ep191IchigoAttacks.png|Ichigo wykonuje zamach na Gilgę. Ichigo vs nnoitra.jpg|Bankai Ichigo wzięte przez Nnoitrę. Ep192NellielHelpsIchigo.png|Nelliel pomaga Ichigo. Ep192NellielIchigoVsNnoitra.png|Ichigo i Nelliel kontra Nnoitra. Ichigo_vs_Tesla.jpg|Ichigo pokonany przez Tesrę. KenpachiRescuesIchigo.jpg|Kenpachi przybywa do Hueco Mundo i ratuje Ichigo. E196 Yachiru kicks Ichigo.png|Yachiru kopie Ichigo. Rudobōn_attacking_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo kontra Rudbornn. IchigoKurosaki_(Vs_Ulquiorra).jpg|Ichigo staje czoła Ulquiorrze. Ichigo_vs._Ulquiorra_-_Round_2.jpg|Ichigo kontra Ulquiorra. Ichigo_and_Ulquiorra_battle.jpg|Ichigo i Ulquiorra Ichigo Vs Ulquiorra.jpg|Ichigo kontra Ulquiorra Cifer. Potential_ichigo_profile.jpg|Atakujący Ichigo. Ulquiorra_Surprises_Ichigo.png|Ichigo zaatakowany przez Ulquiorrę. Inoue defends ichigo.jpg|Ichigo obroniny przez Orihime, podczas ataku Ulquiorry. Masked Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo wzywa maskę Hollowa. Ep269 Ichigo atakuje Cifera.jpg|Ichigo z maską przytłacza 4 Espadę. Ichigo_Hollow_Mask_Yeyes.jpg|Ichigo z założoną maską Hollowa. Ulquiorra vs. Ichigo.jpg|Ulquiorra usiłuje przeciąć Ichigo. Ranny Ichigo.jpg|Pęknięta maska. Greenlight_ichigo.jpg|Ichigo z maską stawiający czoła Cero Oscuras Ulquiorry. Ichigo_showing_his_defiance.jpg|Ranny Ichigo. Injured Ichigo with fights to Cifer.jpg|Ulquiorra przytłacza Kurosakiego. Oscuras Hole.jpg|Ichigo pozornie pokonany przez Cero Oscuras Cifera. Ichigobreaksfree.PNG|Ichigo wyzwolony z nowej formy Hollowa. Ep286 Ichigo saves Rukia.jpg|Ichigo przybywając ratuje Rukię. Yammy approaches Ichigo Rukia.png|Ichigo zabiera Rukię od Yammy'ego. Ichigo's New Hollow Mask.jpg|Nowa maska Hollowa Ichigo. Ichigo eyes.JPG|Oko Ichigo. Ichigo Hollow Mask Close Up.png|Zbliżenie na nową maskę Pustego. Ichigo slashing Llargo.jpg|Ichigo tnie Llargo. Ichigo blocks Yammy.png|Ichigo blokuje atak Yammy'ego. Yammy grabs Ichigo.png|Yammy chwyta Ichigo. Ichigo unohana garganta.png|Ichigo w Gargancie. UnohanaIchigoGarganta288.png|Ichigo i Unohana w Gargancie. Ep288UnohanaOffersRestoration.png|Unohana oferuje przywrócenie Reiatsu Ichigo. Ichigo's Arrival In Fake Karakura.jpg|Ichigo przybywa do fałszywego miasta Karakura. Vizard_and_Gotei13_protects_Ichigo.png|Gotei 13 i Vizard chronią Ichigo. IsshinArrives.jpg|Isshin pojawia się przed synem. Isshin_attacks_Ichigo.png|Isshin uderza Ichigo. Ep296 Ichigo 2nd Mask.jpg|Nowa maska. Ichigo Mask.JPG|Maska Ichigo. Aizen Ichigo too close.png|Aizen zmniejsza dystans. Ichigopounces.jpg|Ichigo atakuje Aizena. IchigoIsWinded.jpg|Ichigo zmęczony walką z Ginem. GinAppearsBehindIchigo.png|Gin pojawia się za Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Gin Ichimaru.jpg|Ichigo vs Gin. IchigoDodgesGinsAttack.jpg|Ichigo zostaje zaatakowany przez Bankai Gina. Ep301 Ichigo shok.jpg|Pęknięta maska Ichigo. YamishiniNoYariKnocksIchigoIntoABuilding.jpg|Ichigo zostaje wbity w budynek przez Gina. IchigoEngagesGin.jpg|Gin blokuje atak Ichigo. Ichigo And Isshin.jpg|Ojciec zachęca syna do ratowania Karakury. Ichigo and Isshin in Dangai.jpg|Isshin i Ichigo biegną przez Dangai. Jinzen 302.jpg|Ichigo trenuje w Dangai. TensaZangetsu grabs Ichigo.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu łapie Kurosakiego. Zangetsu pulls Hollow.jpg|Zangetsu wyciąga Hichigo. Merged Tensa Zangetsu V Ichigo.png|Połączeni Hollow Ichigo/Tensa Zangetsu walczą z Ichigo. Isshin Ichigo Dangai.png|Isshin i Ichigo w Dangai. Ichigo vs fused Zangetsu.jpg|Ichigo kontra Hollow Tensa Zangetsu. Tensa impaling Ichigo.png ep 309.jpg|Hollow Ichigo połączony z Zangetsu przebija Ichigo. Ichigo Pierced By Hollow Tensa.jpg|Ichigo przebity przez Zangetsu. Ichigo Arrival In Karakura.jpg|Ichigo przybywa do prawdziwego miasta Karakura. Ichigo profile ep 308 (4).jpg|Ichigo. Ichigo Arrives.jpg|Przybycie Ichigo. Ichigo profile ep 308 (3).jpg|Ichigo po treningu w Dangai. Nowy Bankai Ep308.png|Nowy Bankai. Ichigo_vs_Aizen_-_Final_Battle.jpg|Ichigo konta Sōsuke: Finał. Ichigo blocks Aizen's attack.jpg|Ichigo blokuje atak Aizena. Ichigo Slashes Aizen.jpg|Ichigo tnie Aizena. Ep309 Nowy Bankai.jpg|Ichigo z nową bronią. Ichigo Post Dangai.jpg|Ichigo po treningu w Dangai. Aizen Ring Attack.jpg|Ichigo zaatakowany przez Aizena. New Tensa Zangetsu ep 309.JPG|Spalona ręka Ichigo. Ep308 Bankai Ichigo Nowy.png|Nowy Bankai. Ichigo new Tensa Zangetsu (ep 309) 2.JPG|Ichigo przygotowuje się do użycia Ostatecznej Getsugi Tenshō. IchigoGetsuga.jpg|Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō. Ichigo Final Getsuga.jpg|Ichigo używający Ostatecznej Getsugi Tenshō. Ichigo jako Getsuga.jpg|Ichigo jako Getsuga. Mugetsu.jpg|Mugetsu. IchigoFinal.JPG|Ichigo po użyciu Mugetsu. Bleach - 309 - Large 27.jpg|Wygląd Ichigo w ostatecznej formie. Kurosaki Ichigo can't see Aizen.JPG|Ichigo patrzy na pieczętowanie Aizena. Ichigo Talks With Urahara.jpg|Ichigo i Urahara rozmawiają po rozmowie z Aizenem. Ichigo Collapses.jpg|Ichigo zapada w śpiączkę po utracie mocy. Ichigo passes by his friends.png|Ichigo flies over his friends.|Ichigo patrzy się na przyjaciół. Ichigo, Rukia and Kon stand over the girl's body.png|Ichigo, Rukia i Kon stoją nad Nozomi. E317 Urahara warns Ichigo.png|Kisuke ostrzega Ichigo przed niestabilną mocą. E317 Hitsugaya arrest Ichigo.png|Hitsugaya usiłuje aresztować Ichigo jako świadka. Ichigo surrounded by Shinigami.png|Ichigo zostaje aresztowany jako świadek. Rukia appears before Ichigo.png|Rukia przybywa do celi Ichigo z Zangetsu. Rukia and Ichigo on the run.png|Rukia i Ichigo kryją się przed Shinigami. E318 Ikkaku Renji block Rukia Ichigo.png|Reigai Ikkaku i Renjiego konfrontują się z Rukią i Ichigo. The Reigai prevent Ichigo and Rukia from leaving.png|Reigai zapobiegają ucieczce Ichigo i Rukii. Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki vs, Reigai-Ikkaku Madarame & Reigai-Renji Abarai.png|Ichigo i Rukia kontra Reigai Renjiego i Ikkaku. Ichigo thrown across the ground by Reigai-Ikkaku.png|Ichigo rzucony na ziemię przez Reigai Ikkaku. Ichigo and Rukia fight the Reigai.png|Ichigo i Rukia walczą z Reigai. Yoruichi binds Ikkaku Renji.png|Yoruichi pomaga Ichigo i Rukii związanych przez Reigai Ikkaku i Renjiego. Yoruichi regroups with Ichigo and Rukia.png|Yoruichi przegrupuje się z Ichigo i Rukią. Rukia and Ichigo emerge in the corridor after subduing Hiyosu.png|Rukia i Ichigo pojawiają się na korytarzu po ujarzmieniu Hiyosu. Rukia and Ichigo observe Nozomi's message.png|Rukia i Ichigo obserwują nagrania Nozomi. Ichigo, Rukia and Yoruichi at the entrance to the Senkaimon.png|Ichigo, Rukia i Yoruichi przy wejściu do Senkaimon. The Trio Run.png|Yoruichi, Ichigo i Rukia biegną w kierunku Senkaimon. Reigai-Iba sneaks up on Ichigo.png|Reigai Iby zakrada się za Ichigo. Ichigo attacks Inaba, taking him by surprise.png|Ichigo atakuje Inabę. Ichigo cut by Inaba's Zanpakuto.png|Ichigo trafiony przez Inabę. Ichigo blocks Inaba's attack.png|Ichigo blokuje atak Kagerōzy. Rukia protects Ichigo from Inaba.png|Rukia ochrania Ichigo przed Inabą. Inaba Retreats.png|Ichigo ogląda odwrót Inaby. Ichigo returns to Urahara Shop.png|Ichigo powraca do Sklepu Urahary. Ichigo and his friends watch Orihime tend to Nozomi's injuries.png|Ichigo ogląda, jak Orihime bada rany Nozomi. Real Gotei 13 Headquarters.png|Porucznicy i kapitanowie zbierają się w pokoju Ichigo. Ichigo saves Nozomi.jpg|Ichigo ratuje Nozomi przed Reigai. Rukia Removes Ichigos Soul.png|Rukia usuwa duszę Ichigo z jego ciała. Ichigo Kurosaki vs. the Reigai.png|Ichigo otoczony przez Reigai. Ep323IchigoRukia.png|Ichigo zderza się z Reigai Rukii. Kuroi Getsuga.jpg|Czarna Getsuga. Ichigo wins a Reigai.jpg|Pokonane Reigai Rukii. Pill Congregation.png|Ichigo stoi nad pokonanymi Reigai. Kenpachi Tells Ichigo To Stay.png|Zaraki każe Ichigo zostać. Nozomi Heals Ichigo.png|Nozomi leczy Ichigo. Ichigo Asks To Go To Soul Society.png|Ichigo prosi o pójście do Soul Society. Nozomi Tells Ichigo To Be Safe.png|Nozomi mówi Ichigo, by wrócił. Ichigo Fights Inaba.png|Ichigo walczy z Inabą. Inabas Ability.png|Inaba wpycha Ichigo do Dangai. Ep328IchigoWakes.png|Ichigo budzi się. Ep328FigureAppears.png|Ichigo widzi postać przed sobą. Urahara Renji find Ichigo.png|Urahara i Renji ratują Ichigo. Urahara explains Inaba dangai research.png|Kisuke wyjaśnia temat Dangai i zainteresowaniem Inaby Kurosakim. Ep330Shopping.png|Nozomi na zakupach. Ep330UryuIchigo.png|Ichigo i Uryū. E330 Yuzu offers to answer Nozomi questions.png|Ichigo przedstawia Nozomi swojej rodzinie. Ikkaku, Renji & Yumichika in Ichigo's room.jpg|Ikkaku, Renji, Yumichika i Ichigo rozmawiają o Nozomi. Ep331WantsToFight.png|Nozomi chce walczyć. Rukia and Ichigo come across the body.png|Rukia i Ichigo idą w kierunku ciała. Ep333YamamotoArrives.png|Pojawienie się Yamamoto. Ep333YamamotoReleases.png|Yamamoto oddziela Ichigo i Nozomi od walki. Ep333NozomiIchigoYamaInaba.png|Ichigo, Nozomi i Yamamoto kontra Kagerōza. Ep331 Reiatsu Ichigo.jpg|Reiatsu Ichigo. Nozomi absorbs Uryus arrows.png|Nozomi ratuje Ichigo. Ep331NozomiIchigoTrain.png|Ichigo trenuje z Nozomi. Ep332 Ichigo Shikai.png|Zangetsu. Ep332ByakuyaSurvives.png|Reigai Byakuyi przeżył atak. Ep334InabaConfronts.png|Konfrontacja z Kagerōzą. Ep334Protect.png|Renji i Ichigo chronią pozostałych. Ep334Fight.png|Walka z Inabą. Ep334IchigoInabaClash.png|Ichigo usiłuje walczyć z Inabą. Ep334EveryoneAttacks.png|Wszyscy atakują Kagerōzę. Ep334IchigoShowsUp.png|Ichigo pojawia się, by ponownie ochronić Nozomi. Ep334IchigoDefeated.png|Kagerōza tnie Ichigo. Ep333RegaiUkitakeRedirects.png|Reigai Ukitake odbija Getsugę Tenshō. Ep333ReigaiUkitakeVSIchigo.png|Ichigo walczy z Reigai Ukitake. Ichigo catches Nozomi.png|Ichigo łapie Nozomi. Ep332ZarakiExplosion.png|Eksplozja Reigai Zarakiego. Ichigo awakens to Urahara.png|Ichigo budzi się, by zobaczyć Uraharę. Ichigos friends cheer him up.png|Renji i reszta próbują pocieszyć Ichigo bez mocy. Ichigo heads into the Cleaner.png|Ichigo próbuje odzyskać ślady swojej mocy. Ichigo makes his way out of the Cleaner.png|Ichigo ucieka z Czyściciela. Ichigo regroups at Uraharas.png|Przegrupowanie w przestrzeni treningowej Urahary. Kon pep talks Ichigo.png|Ichigo i Kon rozmwiają. Urahara and Ichigo prepare to leave.png|Urahara i Ichigo przygotowują się do wyjścia. Kon is told he can come to save Nozomi.png|Kon prosi o towarzyszenie Ichigo w Soul Society. Ichigo and Kon enter the Senkaimon.png|Ichigo i Kon wchodzą do Senkaimon. Urahara warns Ichigo of risks.png|Urahara ostrzega Ichigo o ryzyku. Hollow Ichigo attempts a takeover.png|Moce Ichigo powracają, ale bardzo niestabilne. Ep340 Kon kicks Yushima.png|Kon kopie Yushimę. Ep341 IchigovsYushima.png|Ichigo kontra Ōko Yushima. Ep341 Getsuga.png|Ichigo z czarną Getsugą Tenshō na ostrzu. Ep341 Suicide.png|Nozomi, chwilowo przejmując kontrolę nad ciałem, przebija je ostrzem energii. Ep341 Destroy katana.png|Ichigo niszczy Zanpakutō. Ep342 Ichigo&Rukia.png|Ichigo żegna się z Rukią. Ep343 Ichigo after 17 months.jpg|Ichigo po 17 miesiącach. Ep343 Ichigo stops knife.png|Ichigo blokuje atak. Ep343 Kugo Ginjo and Ichigo.png|Ichigo zwraca torbę Kūgo. Ep343 Begining with Xcution.png|Ichigo i Kūgo. Ep343 Isshin out window.png|Isshin wypada przez okno. Bleach - 343 - Large 12.jpg|Ichigo trzyma nieaktywną Odznakę Zastępczego Shinigami. Ep343 Ichigo&Keigo mówią o Rukii.png|Ichigo i Keigo mówią o Rukii. Ep343 Ichigo&Satoda.png|Satoda proponuje Ichigo pozycję bramkarza. Tatsuki gives out to Orihime.png|Tatsuki karci Orihime. Ep344 Obuta punched.png|Ichigo i Uryū pokonują Obutę. Ep 344 Ichigo's_reiatsu.png|Ishida wyczuł Reiatsu u Ichigo. Ep344 Ikupo po Ichigo.png|Ichigo przerażony widokiem szefowej. Ep344 Ichigo związany.png|Ichigo związany przez Ikumi. Ep344 Ikumi mówi do Ichigo.png|Ikumi mówi do Ichigo. Ep 344 Ikumi with Ichigo.png|Ikumi z Ichigo. Ikumi talk with her son.png|Ichigo podczas rozmowy Ikumi z Kaoru. Ikumi beat Ichigo.png|Ikumi uderza Ichigo. Ichigo, Ikumi with Ginjo.png|Ichigo rozpoznaje Kūgo. Ikumi and Ichigo.png|Ikumi karci Ichigo. Ep344 Ichigo A.png|Ichigo. Kugo_asks_Ichigo_about_Isshin.png|Kūgo pyta Ichigo o Isshina. Ep344 IkumiduringtalkwithGinjo.png|Ikumi przy rozmowie Kurosakiego z Kūgo. Ep344 Ichigo_agree_to_helm_Kugo.png|Ichigo przystaje na propozycję Kūgo. Ep344 Ichigo B.png|Kurosaki. Ep344 Ichigo C.png|Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo_and_Orihime.png|Ichigo i Orihime w pokoju Kurosakiego. Ep344 Ichigo hold card.png|Ichigo trzyma kartę Xcution. Ep345 Ichigo gratuluje.png|Ichigo gratuluje Yuzu wyniku z egzaminu. Ep345 Ichigo nieszczery.png|Ichigo z nieszczerym wyrazem twarzy, pyta się Yuzu, czy wszystko w porządku. Ep345 Wyobrażenie Ichigo przez Orihime.png|Wyobrażenie Orihime, jak Ichigo zaprosił ją do pokoju. Ep345 Ichigo wbiega.png|Ichigo wbiega do pokoju Ishidy. Ep345 Ichigo pyta o Chada.png|Ichigo pyta Orihime, czy jest Chad. Ep345 Ichigo visits Uryu in hospital.png|Ichigo i Orihime u Ishidy, który jest w szpitalu. Ep 345 Ryuken pojawia się w szpitalu.png|Ryūken pojawia się za Ichigo. Ep345 Ryuken&Ichigo.png|Ryūken mówi, że to on wezwał przyjaciół Uryū. Ep345 Ichigo pyta się Orihime czy ją odprowadzić.png|Ichigo pyta się Orihime, czy ją odprowadzić. Ep345 Ichigo wybiera.png|Ichigo wybiega ze szpitala. Ep345 Ichigo próbuje zatrzymać Rukię w śnie.png|Ichigo próbuje zatrzymać Rukię we śnie. EP345 Ichigo i Rukia Sen.png|Ichigo i Rukia we śnie. Ep345 Ichigo proponuje zakupy.png|Ichigo proponuje zakupy Yuzu i Karin. Ep345 Keigo proponuje kręgle.png|Keigo proponuje Ichigo kręgle. Ep345 Ichigo i Yuzu Spotkanie.png|Ichigo spotyka się z Yuzu. Ep345 Ichigo i Tatsuki.png|Tatsuki mówi Ichigo na temat wypadku Mizuiro i Keigo. Ep345 Tatsuki i Ichigo.png|Tatsuki i Ichigo biegną na ratunek Kojimie i Asano. EP345 Ichigo rozdziela sie z Tatsuki.png|Ichigo rozdziela się z Tatsuki. Ep345 Ichigo ratuje przyjaciół.png|Ichigo ratuje przyjaciół. Ep345 Ichigo przytrzymuje belki.png|Ichigo przytrzymuje belki. Ep345 Bandyta atakuje.png|Bandyta atakuje Ichigo. Ep345 Ichigo pokonuje bandytę.png|Ichigo pokonuje bandytę. Ep345 Ichigo spotyka Tsukishimę.png|Ichigo spotyka Tsukishimę. Ep345 Wściekły Ichigo.png|Wściekły Ichigo. Ep345 Ichigo dzwoni do XCution.png|Ichigo dzwoni do Xcution. Ep346 Ichigo rozmawia z Ginjo.png|Ichigo rozmawia z Kūgo przez telefon. Ep346 Ichigo spytany o Sado.png|Ichigo spytany o Sado przez Inoue. Ep346 Ichigo uświadamia sobie nieobecność Sado.png|Ichigo uświadamia sobie, że Sado od dawna nie ma w szkole. Ep346 Rozmowa Ichigo i Orihime o Sado.png|Ichigo i Orihime rozmawiają o Sado. Ep346 Ichigo dziękuje Orihime.png|Ichigo dziękuje Orihime za to, że sprawdzi co u Chada. Ep346 Ichigo martwi się o Sado.png|Ichigo martwi się o Sado. Ep346 Ichigo idzie na miejsce spotkania z Kugo.png|Ichigo idzie na miejsce spotkania z Ginjō. Ep346 Kugo spotyka się z Ichigo.png|Kūgo spotyka się z Ichigo. Ep346 Kugo i Ichigo.png|Ichigo i Ginjō. Ep346 Ginjo mówi by Ichigo za nim podążał.png|Ginjō mówi Ichigo, by zanim szedł. Ep346 Kugo i Ichigo w windzie.png|Ichigo i Ginjō w windzie. Ep346 Ichigo w Xcution.png|Ichigo rozgląda się po Xcution. Ep346 Ichigo i Kugo w Xcution.png|Ichigo z Ginjō w Xcution. Ep346 Ichigo pyta się jak Xcution ma zamiar przywrócić jego moce.png|Ichigo pyta Xcution o przywrócenie jego mocy. Ep346 Kugo mówi Giriko, by podał sok.png|Kūgo mówi Giriko, by podał sok Ichigo. Ep346 Ichigo patrzy jak Gunjo używa swoich mocy.png|Ginjō używa swoich mocy. Ep346 Aktywacja Fullbringu.png|Aktywacja Fullbringu. Ep346 Ichigo patrzy na Fullbring Kugo.png|Ichigo patrzy na Fullbring Ginjō. Ep346 Ichigo zdziwiony Fullbringiem.png|Ichigo zdziwiony Fullbringiem. Ep346 Ichigo pyta się o Rirukę.png|Ichigo pyta się o Rirukę. Ep346 Ichigo wrzeszczy na Sado.png|Ichigo wrzeszczy na Sado. Ep346 Kugo uspokaja Ichigo.png|Kūgo uspokaja Ichigo. Ep346 Kugo, Sado i Ichigo.png|Ginjō, Ichigo i Sado. Ep346 Ichigo dowiaduje się o jego związku z Fullbringiem.png|Ichigo dowiaduje się, że może wessać moce Fullbringu. Ep347 Ichigo wychodzi z Xcution.png|Ichigo wychodzi z Xcution. Ep347 Riruka śledzi Ichigo.png|Ichigo śledzony przez Rirukę. Ep347 Ichigo coś wyczuwa.png|Ichigo coś wyczuwa. Ep347 Orihime ochrania Ichigo przed Hollowem.png|Orihime ochrania Ichigo przed Hollowem. EP347 Ichigo nad brzegiem rzeki.png|Ichigo nad brzegiem rzeki. Ep347 Rozmyślania Ichigo.png|Ichigo rozmyśla w łóżku. Ep347 Sado spotyka Ichigo.png|Sado spotyka Ichigo. Ep347 Sado przypomina Ichigo ich przeszłość.png|Sado wspomina przeszłość swoją i Ichigo. Ep347 Sado próbuje przekonać Ichigo do przywrócenia mocy Shinigami.png|Sado próbuje przekonać Ichigo do przywrócenia mocy Shinigami. Ep347 Ichigo idzie na lekcje.png|Ichigo zostawia Chada i idzie na lekcje. Ep347 Ichigo broni bramki.png|Ichigo broni bramki. Ep347 Ichigo przechodzi koło Tsukishimy.png|Ichigo przechodzi koło Tsukishimy. Ep347 Ichigo zrozumiał, że właśnie minął napastnika.png|Ichigo zrozumiał, że właśnie minął tajemniczego napastnika. Ep347 Ichigo ściga Tsukishimę.png|Ichigo ściga Tsukishimę. Ep347 Ichigo spotyka swoją siostrę.png|Ichigo spotyka swoją siostrę. Ep347 Yuzu złapana przez Hollowa.png|Yuzu złapana przez Hollowa. Ep347 Ichigo uderzony przez Hollowa.png|Ichigo uderzony przez Hollowa. Ep347 Ichigo atakuje Hollowa, którego wyczuł.png|Ichigo atakuje Hollowa, którego wyczuł. Ep347 Kugo z uratowaną Yuzu.png|Ichigo patrzy na Kūgo z uratowaną Yuzu. Ep347 Kugo ze swoim Fullbringiem.png|Ichigo i Kūgo z Fullbringiem. Ep347 Kugo dezaktywuje Fullbring mówiąc Ichigo, że zrobił to bezinteresownie.png|Kūgo dezaktywuje Fullbring mówiąc, że zrobił to bezinteresownie. Ep347 Ichigo w bazie Xcution.png|Ichigo ponownie przychodzi do Xcution. Ep347 Ichigo łapie odznakę.png|Ichigo łapie odznakę. Ep347 Ichigo mówi, że zadba o swoją odznakę.png|Ichigo mówi, że zadba o swoją odznakę. Ep348 Ichigo wraca do domu.png|Ichigo wraca do domu. Ep348 Kurosaki wraca do gry.png|Ichigo powraca do dawnego siebie. Ep348 Ichigo wraca na trening.png|Ichigo wraca na trening. Ep348 Ichigo zdziwiony słowami Riruki.png|Ichigo zdziwiony słowami Riruki. Ep348 Riruka zdenerwowana kpinami Ichigo.png|Riruka zdenerwowana kpinami Ichigo. Ep348 Ichigo zaakceptowany.png|Ichigo zaakceptowany. Ep348 Ichigo wpada do domku dla lalek.png|Ichigo wpada do domku dla lalek. Ep348 Ichigo&Mr. Pork.png|Ichigo i Pan Wieprz. Ep348 Ichigo ucieka przed maskotką.png|Ichigo ucieka przed maskotką. Ep348 Riruka mówi do Ichigo.png|Riruka mówi do małego Ichigo. Ep348 Maskotka próbuje złapać Ichigo.png|Maskotka próbuje złapać Ichigo. Ep348 Ichigo i Pan Wieprz dowiadują się o upłynięciu czasu.png|Ichigo i Pan Wieprz dowiadują się o upłynięciu czasu. Ep348 Mad Beast Mode.png|Ichigo ucieka przed Panem Wieprzem. Ep348 Ichigo przytłoczony przez Pana Wieprza.png|Ichigo przytłoczony przez Pana Wieprza. Ep348 Ichigo zastanawia się jak użyć odznaki.png|Ichigo zastanawia się jak użyć odznaki. Ep348 Reiatsu Badge.png|Reiatsu z odznaki. Ep349 Reitasu badge.png|Pełny kształt Fullbringu Ichigo. Ep349 Ichigo hold badge.png|Ichigo trzyma odznakę. Ep349 Ichigovs.Pork.png|Kurosaki walczy z Panem Wieprzem. Ep349 Ichigo atakuje odznaką.png|Ichigo rzuca odznaką w Pana Wieprza. Ep349 Ichigo biegnie pod odznakę.png|Ichigo biegnie po odznakę. Ep349 Ichigo zastanawia się nad użyciem Fullbringu.png|Ichigo zastanawia się nad użyciem Fullbringu. Ep349 Ichigo blocks.png|Ichigo blokuje atak. Ep349 Ichigo zatrzymuje się po ciosie Pana Wieprza.png|Ichigo zatrzymuje się po ciosie Pana Wieprza. Ep349 Ichigo przygotowuje się do ataku na Pana Wieprza.png|Ichigo rozpoczyna atak na Pana Wieprza. Ep349 Ichigo przypomina sobie jak wystrzeliwał Getsugę.png|Ichigo przypomina sobie jak wystrzeliwał Getsūgę. Ep349 Ichigo wystrzeliwuje Getsugę.png|Ichigo wystrzeliwuje Getsūgę. Ep349 Giriko zgadza się na wypuszczenie Ichigo.png|Giriko zgadza się na wypuszczenie Ichigo. Ep349 Ichigo wychodzi z Dollhouse.png|Ichigo wychodzi z domku dla lalek. Ep349 Ichigo wet.png|Kurosaki sprzecza się z Riruką. Ep349 Ichigo słucha głosu w odznace.png|Ichigo słucha głosu w odznace. Ep349 Ichigo wrzeszczy na Kugo.png|Ichigo wrzeszczy na Kūgo. Ep349 Kugo mówi Ichigo, że może wyjść.png|Kūgo mówi, że Ichigo może już iść. Ep349 Sado i Ichigo wracają do domu.png|Sado i Ichigo wracają do domu. Ep349 Sado woła do Ichigo.png|Sado woła do Ichigo. Ep 350 Sado i Ichigo biegną na ratunek Orihime.png|Sado i Ichigo biegną na ratunek Orihime. Ep350 Ichigo próbuje dodzwonić się do Inoue.png|Ichigo próbuje dodzwonić się do Inoue. Ep350 Ichigo i Chad dobiegają do domu Orihime.png|Ichigo i Chad dobiegają pod mieszkanie Orihime. Ep350 Ichigo i Sado dobiegają do Orihime.png|Ichigo i Sado dobiegają do Orihime. Ep350 Inoue odzyskuje przytomność.png|Ichigo otrząsa Inoue. Ep350 Sado i Ichigo okłamani przez Inoue.png|Sado i Ichigo okłamani przez Inoue. Ep350 Zdenerwowany Ichigo przychodzi do Xcution.png|Zdenerwowany Ichigo przychodzi do Xcution. Ep350 Ichigo zraniony przez drzwi.png|Ichigo zraniony przez drzwi. Ep350 Ikumi chwyta Ichigo.png|Unagiya chwyta Ichigo za bluzę. Ep350 Ikumi mówi, by Ichigo zaufał dorosłym.png|Ikumi mówi, by Ichigo zaufał dorosłym. Ep350 Ichigo dowiaduje się kim jest napastnik.png|Ichigo dowiaduje się kim jest tajemniczy napastnik. Ep350 Ichigo zauważa ojca.png|Ichigo zauważa ojca. Ep331 Jackie atakuje Ichigo.jpg|Jackie atakuje Kurosakiego. Ep351 Ichigo żąda innej formy treningu.png|Ichigo żąda innej formy treningu. Ep351 Jackie jest przeciwna przyśpieszeniu treningu.png|Jackie jest przeciwna przyspieszeniu treningu. Ep351 Giriko zgadza się z Jackie.png|Giriko zgadza się z Jackie. Ep351 Ichigo ponownie spotyka Pana Wieprza.png|Ichigo ponownie spotyka Pana Wieprza. Ep351 Ichigo rzuca Getsugę w Pana Wieprza.png|Ichigo rzuca Getsugę w Pana Wieprza. Ep351 Pan Kurczak unieruchamia Ichigo.png|Pan Kurczak unieruchamia Ichigo. Ep351 Ichigo z zmienionymi przeciwnikami.png|Ichigo ze zmienionymi przeciwnikami. Ep351 Ichigo postanawia wzmocnić Getsugę.png|Ichigo postanawia wzmocnić Getsugę. Ep351 Ichigo rozmawia z Sado.png|Ichigo rozmawia z Sado. Ep351 Ichigo przybywa do akwarium.png|Ichigo przybywa do akwarium. Ep351 Skupienie Ichigo.png|Ichigo używa odznaki w celu skupienia Fullbring. Ep352 Ichigo unika ciosu Jackie.png|Ichigo unika ciosu Jackie. Ep352 Ichigo rzuca Getsugę.png|Ichigo rzuca Getsugę. Ep352 Jackie rozprasza Getsugę.png|Jackie rozprasza Getsugę. Ep352 Jackie kopie Ichigo błotem.png|Jackie kopie Ichigo błotem. Ep352 Jackie zaskoczona przez Ichigo.png|Jackie zaskoczona przez Ichigo. Ep353 Bringer Light.png|Ichigo używa Bringer Light. Ep352 Ichigo mówi, że ma więcej doświadczenia niż Xcution.png|Ichigo mówi, że ma więcej doświadczenia niż Xcution. Ep352 Jackie i Ichigo nacierają na siebie.png|Jackie i Ichigo nacierają na siebie. Ep352 Jackie i Ichigo odksakują.png|Jackie i Ichigo odskakują. Ep352 Reiatsu pochłania Ichigo.png|Reiatsu pochłania Ichigo. Ep351 Odznaka wariuje.png|Niestabilny Fullbring Ichigo. Ep352 Niekompletny Fullbring.png|Niekompletny Fullbring. Ep353 Strój Shinigami.png|Ichigo. Ep353 Tsukishima wyzywa Ichigo.png|Tsukishima wyzywa Ichigo. Ep353 Ichigo i Shukuro zderzają się.png|Ichigo i Shūkurō zderzają się. Ep353 Sado atakuje Tsukishimę.png|Sado atakuje Tsukishimę. Ep353 Ichigo za Sado.png|Ichigo stoi za Sado. Ep353 Tsukishima za Ichigo.png|Shūkurō pojawia się za Kurosakim. Ep353 Tsukishima kontra Ichigo.png|Tsukishima kontra Ichigo. Ep353 Ichigo naciera.png|Ichigo naciera. Ep353 Ichigo i Tsukishima naprzeciw siebie.png|Ichigo i Tsukishima naprzeciw siebie. Ep353 Ichigo próbuje trafić Tsukishimę.png|Ichigo próbuje trafić Tsukishimę. Ep353 Ichigo atakuje Shukuro.png|Ichigo atakuje Shūkurō. Ep353 Ichigo obcina kilka włosów Shukuro.png|Ichigo obcina kilka włosów Shūkurō. Ep353 Ichigo blokuje atak.png|Ichigo blokuje atak. Ep353 Ichigo i Shukoro walczą.png|Ichigo i Shūkurō walczą. Ep353 Shukuro blokuje atak Ichigo.png|Shūkurō blokuje atak Ichigo. Ep353 Fullbring Ichigo dezaktywuje się na ramieniu.png|Fullbring Ichigo dezaktywuje się na ramieniu. Ep353 Ichigo czeka na atak.png|Ichigo czeka na atak. Ep353 Kugo broni Ichigo.png|Kūgo broni Ichigo. Ep353 Tsukishima kontra Ichigo i Kugo.png|Tsukishima kontra Ichigo i Ginjō. Ep353 Ichigo ogłuszony.png|Ichigo ogłuszony. Ep353 Ichigo atakuje Tsukishimę od tyłu.png|Kurosaki atakuje Tsukishimę od tyłu. Ep353 Ichigo atakuje Tsukishimę.png|Ichigo atakuje Tsukishimę. Ep353 Ichigo w Reiatsu.png|Reiatsu Ichigo. Ep353 Ichigo skupia więcej energii.png|Ichigo skupia więcej energii. Ep354 Ichigo w grze.png|Ichigo w grze. Ep354 Ichigo pyta Sado czy wszystko w porządku.png|Ichigo pyta Sado czy wszystko w porządku. Ep354 Yukio aktywuje swój Fullbring.png|Ichigo wciągany do Fullbringu Yukio. Ep354 Kugo i Kurosaki walczą.png|Kūgo i Kurosaki walczą. Ep354 Kugo kontra Ichigo.png|Kūgo kontra Ichigo. Ep354 Ginjo i Ichigo ścierają się.png|Ginjō i Ichigo ścierają się. Ep354 Kugo przełamuje miecz Ichigo.png|Kūgo przełamuje miecz Ichigo. Ep354 Ichigo zraniony.png|Ichigo zraniony. Ep354 Ichigo ranny.png|Ichigo ranny. Ep356 Inoue leczy Ichigo.png|Inoue leczy Ichigo. Ep356 Ichigo atakuje Kugo.png|Ichigo atakuje Kūgo. Ep356 Ichigo robi unik.png|Kurosaki robi unik. Ep356 Oślepiony Ichigo.png|Oślepiony Ichigo. Ep356 Ichigo krwawi z oczu.png|Ichigo krwawi z oczu. Ep356 Ichigo walczy z Ginjo.png|Ichigo walczy na oślep z Ginjō. Ep356 Kugo odkopuje Ichigo.png|Ginjō odkopuje Ichigo. Ep356 Ichigo próbuje zaatakować Ichigo.png|Ichigo próbuje zaatakować Ginjō. Ep356 Kugo zostawia Ichigo przebitego mieczem.png|Kūgo zostawia Ichigo przebitego mieczem. Ep356 Ichigo aktywuje trzeci poziom Fullbringu.png|Ichigo aktywuje trzeci poziom Fullbringu. Ep356 Ginjo zatrzymuje energię Ichigo.png|Ginjō zatrzymuje energię Ichigo. Ep356 Ichigo i Kugo.png|Kūgo stoi nad Ichigo. Ep357 Ichigo zmęczony treningiem.png|Ichigo zmęczony treningiem. Ep358 Xcution.png|Przerwa podczas treningu. Ep358 Ichigo po treningu.png|Zmęczony Kurosaki. Ep358 Ginjo oraz Ichigo.png|Ichigo rozmawia z Ginjō. Ep358 Ichigo i energia.png|Ichigo aktywuje Fullbring. Ep358 Odznaka działa.png|Energia z odznaki. Ep358 Ichigo.png|Kurosaki trzyma odznakę. Ep358 Fullbring Ichigo.png|Kompletny Fullbring. Ep358 Ginjo gratuluje.png|Kūgo gratuluje Ichigo Fullbringu. Ep358 Miecz.png|Ichigo trzyma swój miecz. Ep358 Ichigo pokonuje Hollowa.png|Kuroski pokonuje sztucznego Hollowa. Ep358 Nieproszony gość.png|Tsukishima jako nieproszony gość. Ep358 Horror Ichigo.png|Zmieszany Ichigo. Ep358 Ichigo pyta Tsukishimę.png|Ichigo pyta Tsukishimę. Ep358 Tsukishima uderzony.png|Ichigo uderza Tsukishimę. Ep358 Wszyscy przeciwko Ichigo.png|Wszyscy przeciwko Ichigo. Ep358 Ikumi próbuje rozmawiać.png|Unagiya próbuje rozmawiać z Ichigo. Ep358 Ichigo pocieszany.png|Ichigo pocieszany przez Ikumi. Ep358 Zmachany Ginjo.png|Ginjō mówi, że Tsukishima dopadł Xcution. Ep359 Odpoczynek.png|Ichigo i Kūgo w tajnej kryjówce. Ep359 Zdenerwowanie.png|Ichigo mówi Ginjō, że to wszystko jego wina. Ep359 Żądza zabijania.png|Kurosaki chce zabić Tsukishimę. Ep359 Odnalezienie.png|Ichigo odnaleziony przez Yukio. Ep359 Odnalezienie 2.png|Yukio mówi, że nie mogą uciec. Ep359 Powstrzymanie.png|Ginjō powstrzymuje Ichigo. Ep359 Do Tsukishimy.png‎|Ichigo, Ginjō i Yukio idą przez las. Ep359 W pułapce.png|Otoczony Kurosaki. Ep359 Prędkość Ichigo.png|Prędkość Ichigo. Ep359 Walka.png|Ichigo kontra Tsukishima. Ep359 Odznaka.png|Ichigo przygotowuje się do wystrzelenia pocisku. Ep359 Getsugi.png|Ichigo wystrzeliwuje pociski. Ep359 Potężny atak.png|Energia otacza miecz. Ep359 Zranienie.png|Kurosaki rani Tsukishimę. Ep359 Fullbring Ichigo.png|Fullbring Ichigo. Ep359 Tsukishima do Soul Society.png|Fałszywe wspomnienie z Tsukishimą. Ep359 Tsukishima ratuje Rukię.png|Tsukishima ratujący Rukię. Ep359 Tsukishima ratuje Orihime.png|Tsukishima i Orihime. Ep359 Tsukishima walczy z Espadą.png|Tsukishima w walce z Ulquiorrą. Ep359 Tsukishima walczy z Aizenem.png|Aizen przeciwko Ichigo i Tsukishimie. Ep359 Ichigo za Tsukishimą.png|Ichigo za Tsukishimą. Ep359 Shukuro za Ichigo.png|Tsukishima stoi za Ichigo. Ep359 Tsukishima za Ichigo.png|Tsukishima za Kurosakim. Ep360 Ochrona.png|Tsukishima ochroniony przez Orihime. Ep360 Blokowanie.png|Ichigo blokuje atak. Ep360 Atak z zaskoczenia.png|Tsukishima za Ichigo. Ep360 Kopniak.png|Ichigo kopie Shūkurō. Ep360 Blok.png|Chad stanął na drodze. Ep360 Getsuga.png|Getsuga Tenshō. Ep360 Poświęcenie.png|Ginjō się poświęca. Ep360 Ishida.png|Pojawienie się Ishidy. Ep360 Zdrada.png|"Zdrada" Kūgo. Ep360 Odbicie.png|Ginjō odbija atak Uryū. Ep360 Pokonani.png|Bezradni Ichigo i Uryū. Ep360 Śmiech.png|Śmiech Ginjō. Ep360 Dezorientacja.png|Zdezorientowany Kurosaki. Ep360 Miecz.png|Miecz wymierzony w Ichigo. Ep360 Kradzież.png|Przebity Ichigo. Ep361 Wbity.png|Przebity Ichigo. Ep361 Prawda.png|Ichigo wysłuchuje prawdy. Ep361 Bezradność.png|Bezradny Ichigo. Ep361 Brak Fullbringu.png|Skradziony Fullbring przez Ginjō. Ep361 Brak mmocy.png|Resztka mocy Fullbringu. Ep361 Rozpacz.png|Rozpacz Ichigo po utracie "odzyskanej" mocy. Ep361 Świat.png|Ichigo w swoim świecie. Ep361 Przebity.png|Kurosaki przebity specjalnym mieczem. Ep361 Ratunek.png|Ichigo myśli, że ojciec i Urahara też go zdradzili. Ep361 Przyjaciółka.png|Rukia trzymająca miecz. Ep361 Moc.png|Moc. Ep361 Powrót.png|Powrót Ichigo jako Shinigami. Ep361 Długa rozmowa.png|Kurosaki rozmawia z Rukią. Ep361 Uderzenie.png|Rukia karci Ichigo za zachowywanie się jak mięczak. Ep361 Kłótnia.png|Lekka sprzeczka. Ep361 Walka.png|Przybycie Gotei 13. Ep361 Porachunki.png|Ichigo kontra Kūgo. Ep361 Fala.png|Fala uderzeniowa. Ep361 Pokaz.png|Pokaz mocy. Ep361 Rozwalony dom.jpg|Ichigo po wystrzeleniu Getsugi Tenshō w Kūgo. Ep362 Zwycięstwo.png|Ichigo "pokonuje" członków Xcution. Ep362 Zangetsu.png|Zangetsu po odzyskaniu mocy Shinigami przez Ichigo. Ep362 Atak z zaskoczenia.png|Ichigo atakuje z zaskoczenia Ginjō. Ep362 Ucieczka.png|Kurosaki łapie uciekającego Kūgo. Ep362 Nie przejdziesz.png|Ichigo blokuje atak Ginjō. Ep362 Moc miecza.png|Kurosaki ładuje Getsugę Tenshō. Ep362 Ichigo.png|Ichigo. Ep362 Gotei 13.png|Ichigo i członkowie Gotei 13. Ep362 Zmartwychwstanie.png|Ichigo i pozostali patrzą na powrót Kūgo. Ep363KugoIchigoFaceOff.png|Ichigo kontra Kūgo. Ep363 Kopniak.png|Kurosaki kopie Uryū. Ep363 Gadka.png|Ichigo rozmawia z Ishidą. Ep365 Ichigo za Ishidą.png|Ichigo pojawia się za Ishidą. Ep365 Porachunki.png|Ichigo i Kūgo. Ep365 Getsuga.png|Getsuga Tenshō. Ep365 Ichigo.png|Ichigo naciera na przeciwnika. Ep365 Getsugi.png|Getsugi. Ep365 Ichigo kontra Kugo.png|Ginjō kontra Kurosaki. Ep365 Okrutna prawda.png|Ichigo poznaje okrutną prawdę o odznace. Ep365 Bankai!.png|Ichigo uwalnia moc, by użyć Bankai. Ep365 Ichigo Bankai.png|Bankai Ichigo po odzyskaniu mocy Shinigami. Ep365 Ichigo mówi o Ishidzie.png|Ichigo przedrzeźnia Ishidę. Ep365 Łańcuch.png|Łańcuch Tensy Zangetsu. Ep365 Ichigo naciera.png|Ichigo naciera na Kūgo. Ep365 Finalna walka.png|Finalna walka pomiędzy Ichigo i Ginjō. Ep366 Ichigo i Kugo.png|Kūgo walczy z Ichigo na smierć i życie. Ep366 Replikacja.png|Kurosaki wykorzystuje zdolność Bankai. Ep366 Blok.png|Ginjō blokuje atak z zaskoczenia. Ep366 Getsugi.png|Zderzenie Getsug. Ep366_Blok_Cero.png|Ichigo blokuje atak Kūgo. Ep366_Cięcie.png|Ginjō cięty przez Kurosakiego. Ep366_Zderzenie.png|Ichigo i Kūgo wracają na ziemię. Ep366_Ichigo_i_martwy_Kugo.png|Ichigo i ciało Kūgo. Ep366_Tsukishima_atakuje.png|Tsukishima atakuje Ichigo zza pleców. Ep366_Rukia_chce_uratować.png|Rukia chce uratować Ichigo. Ep366_Riruka_ratuje.png|Riruka daje się zranić, by uratować Ichigo i Rukię. Ep366_Odpoczywająca_Riruka.png|Riruka odpoczywa u Kisuke. Ep366_Ichigo_zatrzymany.png|Ichigo zatrzymany przez Renjiego. Ep366_Ichigo_w_Soul_Society.png|Ichigo przywitany w Soul Society. Ep366 Hirako wita Ichigo.png|Hirako pyta się Ichigo czy na pewno chce ciało Ginjō. Ep366 Ichigo zabiera ciało.png|Ichigo zabiera ciało Ginjō. Galeria Ichigo z mangi Bleach_cover_01.jpg|Ichigo na okładce 1 tomu. C1p14 Isshin kicks Ichigo.png|Isshin kopie Ichigo. C61p16.jpg|Skrępowany Ichigo. Zangetsu.jpg|Shikai Ichigo - Zangetsu. Tensa Zangetsu.jpg|Bankai Ichigo - Tensa Zangetsu. C184p12 Shinji za Ichigo.png|Shinji pojawia się za Kurosakim. C184p13 Ichigo vs Hirako.png|Hirako vs Ichigo. C184p14 Hirako vs Ichigo.png|Hirako ucisza Ichigo. C193p9 Yammy atakuje Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo blokuje atak Yammy'ego. C193p20 Kisuke ratuje Ichigo.jpg|Kisuke i Yoruichi ratują Ichigo. C216p15Ichigo&Vizardzi.jpg|Vizardzi powstrzymują Hollowa Ichigo. C219p13 KenseisaveLisa.jpg|Kensei ratuje Lisę. C220p2 KenseicutIchigo.jpg|Zhollowfikowany Ichigo cięty przez Kenseia. C219p6 IchigovsHichigo.jpg|Ichigo kontra Hollow Ichigo. C220p16Ichigoiplated.jpg|Ichigo przebity przez Hichigo. C221p19 Hichigoimplated.jpg|Ichigo przebija Hollowa. C221p20 Hichigoznika.jpg|Hollow Ichigo znika. C218 cover page Vizard.jpg|Ichigo i Vizardzi na okładce 218 rozdziału. C250p10 Ichigo&Nel.jpg|Mina Ichigo i Nel po przybyciu Dordoniego. C252p12 Ichigo vs Dordoni.png|Dordoni blokuje atak Ichigo. C252p21 Bankai.png|Ichigo pokazuje Bankai Dordoniemu. C253p8.png|Ichigo trzyma Nel, która jest celem Privaron Espady. C253p14 Maska Ichigo.png|Ichigo założył maskę Pustego specjalnie dla Dordoniego. C270p13.png|Ichigo atakuje 4 Espadę. C270p19.png|Ichigo atakuje Ulquiorrę z aktywną maską. C270p21 Getsuga.png|Getsuga Tenshō przeznaczona dla Ulquiorry. C271p3.png|Maska Ichigo się rozpada. C271p18.png|Ulquiorra robi w klatce piersiowej Ichigo dziurę. C112_cover_page_Ichigo_Kurosaki.png|Ichigo Kurosaki na okładce 112 rozdziału. Ichigo Hollow mask (ch344).png|Ichigo zakłada maskę Hollowa. M7 Bleach Ch350 07-08.png|Ichigo jako Vasto Lorde. BankaiIchigo.jpg|Ichigo na okładce Deicide 19. Ichigo & Aizen - Fake Karakura.jpg|Ichigo przybywa do Sztucznej Karakury. Ichigo pounces on Aizen (Take 2).png|Ichigo pojawia się nad Aizenem. Isshin Kurosaki reveals himself to Aizen (& Ichigo).png|Ichigo dowiaduje się, że Isshin jest Shinigami. Ichigo and Isshin.jpg|Isshin zachęca syna do ratowania Karakury. Hollow Ichigo returns.jpg|Ichigo konfrontuje się ze swoim wewnętrznym Hollowem. Fused_Tensa_Zangetsu_and_Hollow_Ichigo.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu i Hollow Ichigo się łączą. Orihime_shields_Ichigo_from_Ulquiorra.png|Ichigo obroniony przez Orihime przed Ulquiorrą. Ulquiorra_released_fighting_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo zaatakowany przez Ulquiorrę. Ulquiorra_kills_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo pokonany przez Ulquiorrę w Resurrección: Segunda Etapa. Ichigo_breaks_free.png|Ichigo wyłamuje się spod kontrolo Pustego. Tensa Zangetsu face.png|Tensa Zangetsu. Tensa_Zangetsu_rips_out_Hollow_Ichigo.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu wyciąga Hollowa z Ichigo. Tensa_Zangetsu_attacking.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu atakuje Kurosakiego. Ichigo_Zangetsu_Music.jpg|Zangetsu i Ichigo ma okładce muzycznej. C151_cover_Ichigo_Sōkyoku.png|Ichigo Kurosaki na okładce 151 rozdziału. C153_Ichigo_Kurosaki.png|Ichigo Kurosaki na okładce 153 rozdziału. Ichigo_VIBEs,_pg153.png|Ichigo w Vibes. Ichigo_Rukia_Senkaimon_VIBEs.png|Ichigo i Rukia w Vibes. Ichigo_poster_akamaru_jump.jpg|Plakat z Ichigo. Ichigo_akamaru_2003_cover.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki, okładka 2003. C124_cover_page_Ichigo_Kurosaki.png|Ichigo Kurosaki na okładce 124 rozdziału. Tensa Zangetsu C162p14-15.jpg|Bankai Ichigo w mandze. C137_cover_Ichigo_Renji.png|Ichigo Kurosaki i Renji Abarai na okładce 137 rozdziału. Unmasked Page 82.jpg|Ichigo na jednej ze stron UNMSASKED 3. Bleach_okladka_19.jpg|Ichigo na okładce 19 tomu. C176_cover_Ichigo_kurosaki.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki na okładce 176 rozdziału. C217_cover_page_Kurosaki_Ichigo.png|Ichigo Kurosaki na okładce 217 rozdziału. C289_cover_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki na okładce 289 rozdziału. C253_cover_Ichigo_&_Nel_Tu.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki na okładce 253 rozdziału. IchigoBlocksKamishiniNoYari.png|Ichigo blokuje Kamishini no Yari. Ichigo_pierced_by_Cero_Oscuro.jpg|Ichigo z dziurą w klatce przez Cero Oscuras. C183_cover_Ichigo_Hirako.png|Ichigo Kurosaki i Shinji Hirako na okładce 183 rozdziału. C174_cover_Ichigo_and_renji.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki i Renji Abarai na okładce 174 rozdziału. Ichigo_attacks_Yammy.jpg|Ichigo kontra Yammy. Ichigo_Jinzen.png|Ichigo w Jinzen. Ichigo confronts Aizen.jpg|Ichigo konfrontuje się z Aizenem w Karakurze z Isshinem na plecach. C196_cover_Rukia_Ichigo.png|Ichigo Kurosaki i Rukia Kuchiki na okładce 196 rozdziału. C189_cover_Ichigo_Ishida.png|Ichigo Kurosaki i Uryū Ishida na okładce 189 rozdziału. C188_cover_Ichigo_Kurosaki.png|Ichigo Kurosaki na okładce 188 rozdziału. Ichigo Trail Blazer.jpg|Etapy Ichigo. Ichigo blocks Aizen.png|Ichigo blokuje atak Aizena. Kurohitsugi - Full Power.png|Aizen używa pełnej mocy Kurohitsugi na Ichigo. Ichigo strikes Aizen.png|Ichigo tnie Aizena. IchigoItsThatAllYouGot.png|Ichigo mówi Sōsuke, czy to wszystko, na co go stać. Ichigolooksawayfromaizen.jpg|Ichigo nie patrzy na zapieczętowanego Aizena. Become_Getsuga.png|Ostateczna Getsuga Tenshō. Ishi.jpg|Nowy wygląd Bankai. Tensa_impaling_Ichigo.png|Ichigo przebity przez Zhollowfikowanego Zangetsu. Ichigo Getsuga.jpg|Ichigo używa Ostatecznej Getsugi Tenshō. The Silent Victory.png|Ichigo na okładce 422 rozdziału. Rukia fading.jpg|Ichigo żegna się z Rukią. Isshin out window.png|Ichigo pomaga Isshinowi wypaść przez okno. C424p22.jpg|Ichigo blokuje atak. Kugo Ginjo and Ichigo.png|Ichigo zwraca Kūgo torbę. Uryu Ichigo Obuta C426P5.png|Ichigo i Uryū pokonują Obutę. Ichigo tied up.png|Ichigo związany przez Ikumi. Ichigo congrats Yuzu.png|Ichigo gratuluje Yuzu wyników na egzaminie. Ch426pg16 Ikumi with Kaoru, Ichigo.png|Ichigo widzi Ikumi i Kaoru. Man confronting Ichigo.png|Ichigo i Kūgo. Kugo Taunts Ichigo.jpg|Kūgo wita Kurosakiego. Ichigo visits Uryu in hospital.png|Kurosaki odwiedza Ishidę w szpitalu. Chapter433SadoShowsUp.png|Ichigo zaskoczony przybyciem Sado do Xcution. Ch433pg18 Xcution members and Ichigo.png|Ichigo i członkowie Xcution. C433p19.png|Riruka pada na widok Ichigo. Ch435pg4 Riruka looks in on mini Ichigo.png|Skurczony Ichigo mówi do Riruki. Ichigo in Doll House.png|Ichigo i Pan Wieprz. Ichigo fighting Mr. Pork in mad beast mode.png|Ichigo atakuje Pana Wieprza. Ichigofullbring.png|Ichigo próbuje użyć Fullbring. Bleach_FullBringGetsugaTensho.png|Ichigo używa Odznaki Zastępczego Shinigami. Chapter440SadoNIchigoArrive.png|Sado i Ichigo bięgną do Orihime. Ch441pg3 Ikumi tells Ichigo not to look out for her.png|Ikumi mówi Ichigo by powiedział jej prawdę. Ichigo preparing to fight Jakcie.png|Ichigo używa odznaki w celu skupienia Fullbring. Ichigo vs Jackie.png|Jackie atakuje Ichigo. Chapter444IchigoBadgeBeserk.png|Odznaka Ichigo zaczyna szaleć. Ichigo reiatsu.png|Ichigo w Shihakushō. Chad stops Ichigo.png|Yasutora powstrzymuje Ichigo. Chapter445IchigoTsukishima.png|Tsukishima atakuje Ichigo. Chapter445TsukishimaOverwhelms.png|Tsukishima przytłacza Ichigo. C446p4.png|Tsukishima kontra Ginjō. Chapter445GinjoProtects.png|Ginjō broni Ichigo. Ginjo Kugo stops Ichigo.png|Ginjō uderza Ichigo. Ichigo Attacks Tsukishima From Behind.png|Ichigo atakuje Tsukishimę zza pleców. C449p6.png|Ranny Ichigo. C450 Kugo vs Ichigo.png|Kūgo atakuje Ichigo. C450p18.jpg|Oślepiony Kurosaki. Chap451Page16IchigosAbilities.png|Kolejna przemiana Fullbringu Ichigo. Kugo suppresses Ichigo's Fullbring.jpg|Kugō przyjmuje na siebie wybuch. Ichigos Complete Fullbring.png|Kompletny Fullbring. Ichigo Fullbring Rear.png|Fullbring Ichigo z mieczem. Ichigo Fullbring sword.png|Miecz Ichigo w Fullbring. Ch453pg4 Karin Yuzu stop Ichigo.png|Karin i Yuzu powstrzymują Ichigo przed atakiem na Tsukishimę. Ichigo's horror.jpg|Horror Ichigo. Vol._49_Lost_Agent_Cover.png|Ichigo na okładce 49 tomu. C454p5 Ichigo talks to Kugo.jpg|Ichigo i Kūgo. Ch453pg13 Keigo calls after Ichigo.png|Ichigo wybiega z domu. Ichigo in complete fullbring, assault Tsukishima.jpg|Ichigo pojawia się za Tsukishimą. Tsukishima loses arm to Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo odcina ramię. Chapter456OrihimeHelpsTsukishima.png|Orihime chroni Tsukishimę przed Ichigo. Chad attacaks Ichigo.png|Chad atakujący Ichigo. Chapter456ChadAttacksIchigo.png|Sado atakuje Ichigo. C453p4Ichigo & Tsukishima.png|Ichigo i Tsukishima. Tsukishima and Ichigo.png|Tsukishima za Ichigo. Tsukishima appears above Ichigo.png|Tsukishima nad Ichigo. Chapter457Ginjo przyjmuje atak.png|Ginjō przyjmuje atak. Prawdziwa twarz Kugo.png|Kūgo pojawia się za Ichigo. Ishida pojawia sie.png|Ishida pojawia się za Ichigo. Chapter 458 Cover.png|Ichigo na okładce 458 rozdziału. C459p7IchigolosesFullbring.jpg|Ichigo traci Fullbring. C459p12.png|Ichigo przebity mieczem. C459p13Urahara&Isshin.png|Isshin i Kisuke wkraczają do akcji. Rukia lieutenant.png|Rukia jako porucznik 13 Dywizji przebija Ichigo. Ichigo new shinigami.png|Ichigo odzyskuje moce Shinigami. Ichigo and Rukia 460 cover.png|Ichigo i Rukia na kolorowej okładce 460 rozdziału. C461p4.jpg|Ichigo zatrzymuje Kūgo. Ch461p12 Ikkaku Kenpachi Hitsugaya Ichigo.png|Ikkaku, Hitsugaya, Zaraki, Byakuya, Renji i Ichigo. C461p6.jpg|Przygotowanie do wystrzelenia Getsugi. Ichigo's New Getsuga.png|Nowa Getsuga Tenshō. C463p7 Ichigo defeated Xcution.png|Ichigo "pokonuje" Xcution. C470p9 Ichigo arrives.png|Pojawienie się Ichigo. C474p18.jpg|Ichigo uwalnia Bankai. C475 nowe bankai.jpg|Nowy Bankai Ichigo. C476p4 łańcuch.jpg|Łańcuch Tensy Zangetsu. C476p4 zachęta.jpg|Ichigo zachęca Kūgo, by przyzwał Hollowa. C476p20.jpg|Ichigo tnie Kūgo. C477p4.jpg|Kūgo walczy z Ichigo. C477p11.jpg|Tsukishima atakuje Ichigo. C477p12.jpg|Rukia pojawia się, by przyjąć atak. Chap477RirukaTakesHit.png|Riruka przyjmuje na siebie atak. C479 Ichigo i kapitanowie.PNG|Ichigo przed kapitanami Gotei 13. C480 Final arc.jpg|Ichigo na okładce ostatniego sezonu. C481p10.jpg|Uryū, Ichigo, Orihime i Chad. Bleach chapter 481 title page.png|Ichigo na okładce 481 rozdziału. C481 Ivan za Ichigo.jpg|Ivan Azgiaro pojawia się za Ichigo. C482p2.jpg|Ichigo kopie Ivana. C483s1.jpg|Ichigo i Yuki na kolorowej stronie 483 rozdziału. C483p6.jpg|Ichigo blokuje atak Ivana. C484p9.jpg|Ivan zaskoczony przez Kurosakiego. Animacje z Ichigo DeadlyDarts.gif|Atakowany Ichigo przez swojego Hollowa. IchigoRegen.gif|Hollow Ichigo używa natychmiastowej regeneracji. Ichigoarrancar.gif|Getsuga Tenshō w formie Shikai. Bankai_Speed.gif|Prędkość Ichigo w Bankai. IchigoMaskingUp.gif|Kurosaki zakłada maskę Hollowa. Mugetsu.gif|Mugetsu. Vizard-ichigo-getsuga_tenshou.gif|Getsuga Tenshō w formie Vizarda. BringerLight2.gif|Tsukishima walczy z Ichigo przy użyciu techniki Bringer Light. FullbringGetsugaTensho.gif|Getsuga Tenshō w formie Fullbringu. NewGetsugaTenshō.gif|Getsuga Tenshō po odzyskaniu mocy Shinigami. Ichigo tnie kugo.gif|Ichigo przecina Kugo Galeria Ichigo z filmów Ichigo about to perform kenso.jpg|Ichigo chce odprawić duszę. Dark_Rukia_fights_Ichigo_Kurosaki.jpg|Ichigo vs Mroczna Rukia. Ichigo_finds_a_way_into_valley_of_screams.jpg|Ichigo wchodzi do Doliny Krzyku. Ichigo_meets_senna_again.jpg|Ichigo prawdopodobnie spotyka Sennę. Tensa_Zabgetsu_MoN.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu. Senna passes on.jpg|Ichigo niesie Sennę. Ichigokażeeprzeprosić.png|Ichigo każe przeprosić chłopca. Hell Chapter Ichigo.png|Ichigo. Ichigo,RukiaiRenji.png|Ichigo spotyka Rukię i Renjiego. KokutoratujeIchigo.png|Kokutō ratuje Ichigo przed Shurenen. IchigowalczyzShurenem.png|Shuren vs Ichigo. RukiapowstrzymujeIchigo.png|Rukia powstrzymuje Ichigo. KokutozPiekła.png|Ichigo i inni dowiadują się, że Kokutō jest z Piekła. GrupachcewyruszyćdoPiekła.png|Grupa chce wyruszyć do Piekła. Atakujestrażnik.png|Grupa ucieka przed Kushanādą. RenjiratujeIchigo.png|Renji ratuje Ichigo. IshidaratujeIchigo.png|Kurosaki uratowany przez Ishidę. IchigoratujeKokuto.png|Ichigo ratuje Kokutō. KokutouratowanyprzezIchigo.png|Ichigo i Togabito. IchigochceratowaćYuzu.png|Ichigo chce uratować Yuzu. Ichigo&KokutovsShuren.png|Ichigo i Kokutō vs Shuren. IchigovsShuren.png|Ichigo vs Shuren. IchigochcezabićShurena.png|Finał walki Ichigo z Shurenem. KokutowyciągamieczzIchigo.png|Ichigo przebity przez miecz Kokutō. IchigoatakujeKokuto.png|Ichigo vs Kokutō. IchigoratujeYuzu.png|Ichigo uratował Yuzu. Renjitnieróg.png|Renji ucina róg na masce Hollowa. IchigoopuszczaPiekło.png|Kurosaki opuszcza Piekło z siostrą. YamamotomówiIchigooYuzu.png|Yamamoto mówi Ichigo o Yuzu. IchigorozmawiazByakuyą.png|Byakuya rozmawia z Ichigo. IchigowyruszadoPiekła.png|Ichigo wyrusza do Piekła po Uryū, Rukię i Abaraia. IchigovsKokutoFinał.png|Kokutō vs Ichigo, finał. KokutopojawiasięzaIchigo.png|Kokutō pojawia się za Ichigo. Ichigosięprzemienia.png|Ichigo się przemienia. IchigopowstrzymujeHorokę.png|Ichigo odpycha Hichigo. IchigoHellVastoLord.PNG|Ichigo powstrzymuje Hollowfikację. IchigoSkullClad.png|Pancerz z czaszek. Galeria Zangetsu Bleach_okladka_08.jpg|Zangetsu na okładce 8 tomu. Ep236_Zangetsu.jpg|Zangetsu. Bleach zangetsu0000.jpg|Zangetsu. Ep230_Zangetsu_Inner_World.png|Zangetsu w wewnętrznym świecie Ichigo. Zangetsu objawia się Ichigo.jpg|Zangetsu objawia się Ichigo. IchigoVSZangetsu.jpg|Zangetsu kontra Ichigo. Zangetsu mówi, że Ichigo ma swoje moce Shinigami.jpg|Zangetsu mówi Ichigo, że ma on własne moce Shinigami. Ichigo_vs_Zangetsu.jpg|Zangetsu walczy z Ichigo. Zangetsufightingichigo.jpg|Ichigo walczy z Zangetsu. Ichigo_v._Zangetsu01.png|Zangetsu kontra Ichigo. Zangetsu spirit.jpg|Zangetsu. Zangetsu_Portrait.jpg|Zangetsu. TensaZangetsu grabs Ichigo.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu łapie miecz Ichigo. Bleach - 302 - Large 16.jpg|Ichigo walczy z Tensą Zangetsu. HollowTensa306.jpg|Hollow Tensa Zangetsu. Kategoria:Galerie